Orion Timeline
"The Timeline of Orion's history is bloody and confused, and I would much rather enjoy my orange juice than explore it with you." Dr.Stanslauis Braun on Orion's chronology. Orion has existed for a short time compared to other countries but is credited with a complex and intresting history. Notably, Stanstauis Braun is the only person to have witnessed all of it. 1999-2025 "Pre-Orion Era 24th August 1999: John Forge is born. 2023 >John Forge buys out the bank and apoints himself CEO. >Orion Oils is created and funded privately by John Forge's CEO Funds. >Hammer and Schlafer Architecture is contracted to design a Oil processing facility in Antartica. >Plans For a housing district in Antartica are drawn up, along with ideas for a CBD. They will become Freeside and The plaza, respectivley. > On New Year's eve 2023, John Forge contracts Wynter Power to Fund Orion. 2024 >Work on Orion begins. >The UN question John Forge about plans for a colony in Antartica. He assures them that It will be Mining Town, self sufficent, and will be selling to the UN, prompting them to adopt a laissez faire policy. > The Orion Oils Instilation is renamed the Orion Foundation. >The Orion Foundation buys the Eden Project's assets. >Scientists at the Eden Project are contracted to design "several Geodeistic Domes, capable of supporting and sustaining animal and plant life". >Dr.Markus Gauss designs V1.1.2, a Unix System designed to act out models of the user's choosing, specifically regarding current politics. 2025 >The Orion Foundation is nearing completion. Hugo Reyes stresses that the heating system is not sufficent for the entire city. > Dr. Stanslaius Braun and Dr. Markus Gauss are invited to the city and contracted to "Give Orion a technological kick up the backside" Reyes quote. >Linux Ubuntu is installled as the cty's OSX. >All parts of the city are complete except the OCC and New Alexandria. > Markus Gauss upgrades to V2.1.3, and projects figures for the amount of people worldwide that would try and emmigrate to Orion. It is concluded that the city is not large enough to sustain the amount of citizens it will recive. > The Office of the City & Welfare is created, to try and solve "The Citizen Problem". > The Citizen Problem is resolved when Linus Wynter encourages private buisnesses to invest and build new towns, creating instant customers and making Orion a Corporatist Democracy. > The USA threatens to force Orion off the ice under the grounds that "Unlawful industrialisation of a wild land" However, John Forge is quick to point out that the AAT is 55 years out of date, therefore no permission is required unless Nuclear energy is involoved. He also compares the industrialisation comment to Alaskan Oil Mining and New Iraq factories. > The Private sectors are compleinvestmend two years ahead of schedule due to private investment and general insentive. > John Forge invites the UN to Point Prometheus, and gives the decleration of independence, making Orion a Soverign State. > 2026 "The Golden Age" > The Topaz Letters are sent to Orion guests, and marketing schemes are set up in all major city centres. Within weeks thousands of people sign up and register as Citizens of Orion. > The United States of America threaten war on Orion. John Forge warns them that this would be invasion and therefore war. > The TransAntartic Travel Company [ TATC ] is founded and sets up travel lines to Orion via plane and boat. > John Forge invites world leaders to the SS Borealis ''when 67% of the UN passes a political and trade sanction on Orion. This is a four day holiday to show them that Orion is just another western country that will remain peaceful and co-operative. At the end of this, he gifts each country with 10,000 barrels of oil and 50 crates of Orion Mutfruit. > The Orion Sanctions are lifted. > Eliza Lovell arives in Orion. > April The Orion Citizens arrive at either Helios or Apollo. > 1st Orion begins Normal Buisness. > GNR News Radio begins broadcasting and soon becomes Orion's Number one radio station. > The ''SS Oliphant I sets off from Delta dockyards with seventy thousand tonnes of raw materials to Hobart, Tasmania. > John Forge resigns as Interrex and the 2026 Orion National Elections are held. Ironically, He is elected as President. > Spartan Industries is the leading electrial and technological provider in Orion, Australia, Canada, and the United Kingdom. > The USA sets up General Automaton to compete with Spartan Industries. > Bolo Santosia is elected as Minister for Foreign Relation in the People's Republic of China. >